


What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

by On_The_Edge_of_Glory



Series: What's Your Favorite Scary Movie? [1]
Category: Scream (Movies), Scream (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gen, Horror, Season/Series 01, Teen Romance, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_The_Edge_of_Glory/pseuds/On_The_Edge_of_Glory
Summary: They heard the stories, but they didn't heed the warnings. They almost died. They trusted the wrong person and almost died. It goes to show anyone can be the killer, but it's worst when you don't know anyone. New girls at school and a new killer is among them, but who is it? Who will be their next victim? But more importantly- What's your favorite scary movie?





	What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

_A red sports car pulls up in front of a big house. Two teens sit inside, a curly blonde haired boy and a strawberry blonde girl. "It's a time-honored enforcement of the food chain." The strawberry blonde told the boy. "The weak are outed and then eaten." Hunter winces as she hears that. How can someone say such a thing. She didn't know what the girl did, but it had to be bad. She just screams 'Top Bitch'._

_"Wow! You are a mean drunk tonight." The boy says, but Hunter believes the girl is always a bitch._

_"Oh, please. You agreed that clip was too good to trash."  Hunter furrowed her brows in confusion. What clip? What did these people do?_

_"Officer, she made me do it. She makes me do a lot of things." Hunter wants to gag at the terrible flirty going on._

_"Oh, my god. Chirpster's all over it." The girl tells the boy as her phone goes off. "Audrey's totally trending." Hunter glances at the phone and feels anger building in her. On the screen is a video of two girls making out. It's the 21st century, haven't we advanced far enough that these kind of things are normal? Who cares if two girls are making out. If they're happy then let them be! Hunter is angry that this girl would do this to this lesbian couple. Hunter knew what it was like to be outted before being ready._

_"Bitch." Hunter hisses, but she knows neither can hear her. Afterall, this is only another of her dreams._

_"It already has five hundred views and counting." Hunter doesn't talk often in these dreams, preferring to sit back and watch. She has these dreams a lot. Dreams of people she don't know. The only way to describe it is that it's like watching a movie. She never knows what she'll see next, but she is always shown scenes like this. The last one was the worst, it involved two kids having sex in the back seat of their parent's cars, incest at it's strongest._

_Now, Hunter is watching the town's lioness take down yet another poor gazel. Every town has a lioness and it seems this girl is the lioness._

_"Then why don't you make me a drink while we break the internet, huh?" Hunter rolls her light brown eyes as she hears this. " I know your parents are still out of town." This is one of the things that Hunter hates. She hates having dreams where she is forced to sit through a scene of horny teenagers. It's just uncomfortable, annoying, and disgusting especially when they're inexperienced and don't know how to make a proper sexy noise._

_"Aw! No." The girl says in the classic bitch tone of voice. "I only needed your tech-savvy tonight, not what's in your pants." The girl moves and gets out of the car as Hunter hops up in front._

_"Hmm, that sucks, Romeo. Better luck next-woah!" Hunter is pulled out of the car and into the house. Apparently, her mind is viewing the bitch tonight and not the boy. She can never choose who she views, her mind just does it for her. "Great, looks like I'm stuck viewing you for who knows how long." Hunter follows her into the house where a small yappy little dog is waiting. Hunter loves dogs, but she likes the big kind of dogs not the small yappy mutts, like the one before her. She'll take a Mastiff any day over this little pomeranian before her. The thing is adorable but damn annoying._

_"Hi, baby! Oh, yes, you're the love of my life. Come on." No matter how much of a bitch someone is they always have a weakness and most cases it's their pets._ _Hunter's weakness is her Tibetan Mastiff, Mr. Pudge. "Music on." The queen bitch girl says into her phone as Hunter eyes over the tiny dog. Some pop music begins to play as they walk through the big house.  
_

_"Don't know about you, but I'd hate to be home alone." Hunter says as she sits down, allowing the girl to change._

_It isn't long before Hunter is forced into a room where the girl is. She's dressed in a black bikini, so cliche. "Aw, you want to come in the hot tub with me, don't you, Sage?" The girl asks in a baby talking kind of voice. Hunter snorts. Of course, this girl is rich, pretty, and popular. Hunter looks out the glass doors to the back patio where there is a big pool and a hot tub. "You can't go in the hot tub. That would be gross." Hunter rolls her eyes and glances back at the girl and the dog._

_The girl's phone chimes, causing Hunter to look over at it. A video plays of the girl talking just moments before. "What the?" Hunter frowns and looks at the girl to see she was equally freaked out._

_'How does it feel to be the star of the show?' A text reads from a boy named Tyler, which Hunter is guessing is the boy from before._

_The girl turns to the laptop, which is open, causing Hunter to stare too. It made sense if this boy was a tech-savvy guy that he'd know how to hack a laptop's skype feed._

_"Oh." The girl huffs as she closes the laptop. "Tyler, you are skating on Restraining Order Lake." Hunter will give the girl that one, that was clever enough. Plus Hunter is a bit freaked out too._

_'Am I on thin ice?' The phone reads, causing Hunter to bit her lip._

_"Okay, I want to wake up now." She says, not wanting to stay here with this rather creepy scene._

_"Tyler? I swear to God, if you are in my house, you are dead!" The girl shouts and heads further in the house, which causes Hunter to follow._

_"Right, go find Tyler instead of calling the cops." Hunter huffs. "Don't you watch horror movies?"_

_"Sage is a trained attack Pomeranian, and she will gut you on command!" Hunter glances at the dog in question with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yes, we're all shaking in our boots." They walk to the front door and look around, but they don't see anyone. She opens the door and walks outside and looks around, but there's no one. Hunter frowns and looks at the girl. "This is the part where you get killed in the horror movie." The phone goes off again and Hunter looks to see it has a video of the girl walking outside. "Okay, I really want to wake up now." She says as she pinches herself, trying to wake up. "Please." She begs as they turn around to find no one behind them._

_'Maybe you'll get more views than Audrey's video.' Tyler sent to the girl._ _"Well, maybe you should grow up!" The girl shouts as she walks back inside. Hunter shakes her head, not agreeing with the girl antagonizing Tyler. "And when you do, I'll be outside!" They go out the door after that. "No, stay inside." The girl tells the dog before closing the door. The two walk outside where the lights automatically shut on and off. "Outside speakers on." She says into her phone, which causes music to start playing outside. The two of them walk towards the hot tub where the girl sits down and puts her feet in. The lights come on by the front door, causing the two of them to look over there._

_"Maybe now would be the time to call the cops." Hunter suggests even though the girl can't hear her._

_"Tyler?" The lights turn back off. She texts Tyler quickly. 'Was that you?'_

_'Maybe. Is this where it gets interesting?' Tyler texts back._

_'I may have underestimated you.' The girl texts with a smile._

_"What are you doing? This is the part of the movie where the killer brings the girl into a flase sense of security. Call the cops idiot." The girl gets her feet out of the water and stands up, making a big show of taking her robe off and revealing her very revealing bikini. She gives seductive eyes towards where she believe the boy is and gets into the hot tub._

_"Okay, I want to wake up defiantly now. If this turns into just some kink I'm going to scream." Hunter exclaims._

_'You're killing me.' Tyler writes._

_'Then get over here and do something about it.' She texts._

_"That's just asking for death. Call the cops! I'm telling you this is bad. Warning bells! Warning bells!" Hunter shouts._

_'Heads up." Her phone reads. A splash occurs, causing Hunter to turn with a worried look. Her eyes widen when she sees the boy from before head. The girl screams grabs her phone and runs out of the hot tub to a further part of her yard. She tries to unlock her phone, but it doesn't work._

_"Call 911."_

_"Oh now you call 911." Hunter huffs, her heart racing a million miles an hour as she scans the area around her, terrified of what is lurking around here. The girl runs for the doors, but they're locked. "Help! Help! Somebody help me!" She sobs, causing Hunter to cover her ears. She can't do this. She can't watch someone be murdered again._

_"Stop, please make it stop. I want to wake up." Hunter whimpers. The dog inside is barking, but neither the dog nor Hunter can do anything._

_Hunter screams as a knife is pushed into the girl's back._

_"Hunter!" Hunter closes her eyes._

_"Hunter!"_

"Hunter, baby, come on, wake up." Hunter sits up in bed and screams. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, baby, it was just a nightmare." Hunter clings tightly to her father, her body shaking like a leaf as she sobs. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Her huge black Masiff jumps on the bed and rubs it's big head against her back, trying to calm her. "It's okay."

"Randy? What's going on?" Hunter can hear her mother's voice, but it doesn't calm her at all nor does it make her sobbing any less intense.

"She just had a nightmare, Sid, she's okay."

"She's having them again?"

"It's nothing, Sidney, just go to bed, sweetheart. I'm going to stay with her tonight."

"I'm going to check on Hazel." Randy Meeks nods as he watches his wife Sidney head out of the room. Randy looks down at his daughter. She was a mess. Her brown hair stuck to her like glue from the sweat of her nightmare. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and the PJs she has on was soaked through with sweat.

"Just calm down, Hunt, it's okay."

"It felt so real." Hunter sobs.

"I know, I know. Come on, go get cleaned up and I'll change your bed, okay? It's only a nightmare. It wasn't real." Hunter looks at her father with so much fear and pain.

"But it felt so real. Just like before."

"Hey, don't think about that, Hunter. It's over. Jill's dead and she can't hurt any of us anymore. Not you, not Hazel, not me, and not your mother."

"I dreamt of Jill's death for months dad-"

"Hunter." Randy puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It was just a nightmare." But what if it wasn't?


End file.
